New Favorite Memory
by Soaring Keys
Summary: "Don't move." He commanded as he stood up and briskly walked towards her, a purposeful expression plastered on his face. She stood still, her skin flushed as she continued to worry her lip. SONG-FIC/ONE-SHOT.


_**Disclaimer: OHSHC does not belong to me, niether does the song; New Favorite Memory by Brad Paisley.**_

**New favorite Memory**

_You're fumbling 'round in the bedroom; trying to put on you're shoes_

_Hair still down dress half on, looking like you're about to blow a fuse._

_I know what's about to happen, I can read you like a book _

_You're about to shoot that cute little "yeah we're late" look._

A curse echoed from the bathroom and shortly after a brown haired, hazel eyed, half dressed young woman stumbled out and into the bedroom. Her short hair barely combed and her face beat red. She held two black pumps as she struggled to tie her halter dress one-handed.

"A little help?" She snarled at her husband who watched with an amused grin on his handsome pale face. He was already well-dressed and was currently adjusting his glasses comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

"I told you hours ago that we were supposed to meet them at 7 pm, didn't I? I thought you were one to be punctual, Haruhi." Kyoya smirked as his glasses reflected a glare of light. He silently stalked over to her similarly like a predator towards it's prey. His lean body was slim and gorgeous in the casual open jacket black suit with a blue button-up shirt underneath.

"And I told you I'd be home late! Couldn't you have postponed it a little! And you should know more then anyone that I like being punctual, especially since high school." Haruhi snapped at him with her feisty attitude, remembering the times Kyoya used to charge her for being 2 minutes late. "Damn rich bastards."

Kyoya chuckled at the memory as he reached his red-faced wife. She had given up trying to tie the back of her dress and just clutched the top to her chest as she waited for him to tie it for her, her other hand holding onto her pumps in a vice death grip. "See, I did something right. Because of my actions back then, you're never late." He reached behind her and swiftly tied the straps into a loose, but firm, bow on the back of her neck. He took a moment to place a suave kiss on her neck, but she wasn't having any of that.

"No, don't you dare! We've gotta go!" She yelled as she raced around the room, trying to brush her hair while putting on her shoes and searched for any accessories.

Kyoya chuckled and sat himself on a nearby chair. He watched her.

Then when she tried to put on mascara while tying the straps of her pumps he couldn't help but laugh a her cursing when she smudged her cheek and released a loud curse. At the sound of his laughter she turned and shot him a deadly glare that screamed. "Yeah we're late, so shut you're trap!"

_And there it is_

_Baby, don't move_

_I wanna soak this in_

_I got a new favorite memory of you_

Kyoya's world froze as he stared at her, cheeks flushed with a mascara smudge on the right-side, her eyes narrowed and her hair sparkling with energy. He's heart stopped as he instantly engraved it into his memory. It was moments like this that he had to use all his control not to get up and wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

He soaked it in, every detail, every little crease that appeared to the very curve of her pouting lips.

This was his new favorite memory of her, cherished within his mind and locked up for only him to see.

_Driving through town, running red lights_

_You take my hand in the car_

Kyoya drove through the streets like a mad man, one-handed and composed. He ran through red light and not sparing a glance to those he passed. He rounded the corners skillfully and flew over road bumps without flinching. Haruhi, who was already used to her husbands crazy driving, was sitting peacefully in the passenger seat.

Her hair combed with a diamond headband separating her bangs that framed her angelic, simply made up, face. Her legs seemed to go on for miles with the black pumps and her halter dress complimented her every curve. What stood out most was the 30 karat-diamond ring on her left ring-finger that was shaped into an elegant K that wrapped around an equally elegant H with a gold band.

This was, of course, Kyoya's doing. Haruhi would much rather meet they're friends with a pair of jeans and large t-shirt then to dress up with such an extravagant dress and diamonds, but he got them on her by bribing her with fancy tuna. The only item she would wear without hesitation was her wedding/engagement ring.

The letters symbolizes their names and the reason why the H is trapped with K's embrace is to show that Haruhi was forever Kyoya's, despite the fact that Haruhi despised the term "owned" she allowed him to call her his.

The he felt a small hand wrap around his free one and he could feel the corners of his lips turn up into a genuine smile, one only reserved for her. He intertwined their fingers, his eyes never leaving the road, and brought her hand up to his mouth as he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered as she squeezed his hand gently. He could already see her guilty expression.

"Already forgotten."

Haruhi belonged to Kyoya and Kyoya belonged to her.

_Finally make it to the restaurant and our friends are two drinks in at the bar_

_I know what's about to happen_

_Yeah, folks don't change that dial_

_She's about to light the room up with a laugh and a smile_

The gang was already there. The old High School Host Club and they were all in a riot. Tamaki was, as per usual, sulking and whimpering while at the same time having a freak out over the absence of Haruhi, the twins were by his side poking and making fun of him while Mori watched Hunny eat layers of cake that was propped on the bar counter. Those around them stared at them wide-eyed and all wondered how such handsome men can act in such a manner.

They may have been grown ups, but they were in no way adult-like. Tamaki may have matured some what and can now wait up to 15 minutes before freaking out, mostly over Haruhi or his wife. The twins were both bachelors and shared ownership over their decease mother's fashion-line; it was a hard time for them, but with Haruhi they managed perfectly well. Mori and Hunny both hade a wife and a child on the way, but Mori still watched his cousin with a sharp eye; he just shared that sharpness between his own family as well. Hunny was still a sugar lover, who knew that he'd never get tired of sweets after so many years?

It didn't take long before Mori noticed them and smiled their way. He waved them over and held a finger against his lips. He pointed towards Tamaki, who had his head buried in his hands. Haruhi rolled her eyes and silently walked towards them, her hand still interlaced with Kyoya's. Together, they snuck up behind Tamaki who was bawling and groaning about his lost daughter.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up and saw Haruhi and Kyoya standing behind Tamaki both, had a smirk firmly placed on their faces. They sniggered simultaneously and stepped back. Haruhi dropped Kyoya's hand and leaned over Tamaki's shoulder slowly she whispered in one phrase in his ear.

"I am not you're daughter."

Tamaki instantly stiffened as his body drained of blood, he sprung out of his chair with his arms wide open as he lounged towards the petite girl.

"Haruhi!"

Kyoya reacted the second Tamaki left his seat. He gathered Haruhi in his arms and then shot out his arm with his hand fisted. Tamaki went flying into the strike and was out in a matter of minutes.

"Why, Kyoya? Why?" He sobbed pathetically.

Kyoya glared, but then a bubbling laughter came from within his arms and when he looked down he could see Haruhi, clutching his arm, laughing. Tears of mirth gathered at the corners of her eyes and the room suddenly came lighter. The room was filled with her her laughter and her happiness radiated through the room and everyone around them couldn't help but chuckle or laugh them selves.

_And there it is..._

_Baby, don't move..._

_I wanna soak this in_

_I got a new favorite memory of you_

Kyoya's heart lightened as much as the room as he remained silent and just watched her. He observed her careless laughing expression and slowly raised a finger to wipe away the tears. That didn't stop her laughter though, and he was glad it didn't.

This was his new favorite memory of her

_Yeah, I'm gonna fall harder_

_Baby, I know_

Throughout the night, Kyoya never left her side. They ate and drank with their friends as they caught up on how they've been. Jokes were flung at one another as an out-burst or two happened every now and then. The group was reunited, but this time they didn't have a host club. They had each other with a bound strong enough to break through death.

And yet, all Kyoya could do was watch Haruhi. Her ever move and speech making him want to fall in love with her all over again. He was standing on the bottom of the never-ending canyon that belonged to her, and yet with ever small gesture he felt the ground start crumbling, threatening to make the hole even bigger... to make him fall harder.

_Wait for it..._

She was in deep conversation with Kaoru about a business deal he wanted her to make legal, since she was their lawyer for the past year, when she looked up at him and shot him her natural smile. Her eyes twinkled in the light and he was left in a trance.

_Wait for it..._

The ground shook beneath him shook uncontrollably and Kyoya didn't even notice.

_Here_

She reached across the table...

_I _

She took his hand and interlaced their fingers...

_Go_

She winked suggestively. The ground beneath him collapsed and he fell into a welcomed abyss. He fell harder then he would've ever thought. This woman could take the heart of any man and be completely unaware. Kyoya saw himself the luckiest man in the world to have Haruhi's attention without too much difficulty.

_You're fumbling 'round in the bedroom; trying to take off you're shoes_

_Hair back down, dress half off, you look at me_

Later that night, Haruhi fumbled around in the bedroom, wrestling with her dress and shoes. The head band was gone and her hair was in disarray. Kyoya had already slung off his jacket and unbottoned his shirt. He fell down onto his double bed that he shared with Haruhi. He sighed in relief.

"Tonight went well." He commented as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing the guys again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Haruhi answered. Her voice sounded strained and that made Kyoya question what it was she was doing.

He propped himself up on his elbows and saw his beloved wife untie her dress and slip out of her shoes. The top of her dress fell and revealed her lingerie clad bust to him, making him drool and want her badly, but it was what she did next that had him crawling.

She shyly look at him, her face flushed as she chewed on her lip.

_And there it is..._

_Baby, don't move..._

"Don't move." He commanded as he stood up and briskly walked towards her, a purposeful expression plastered on his face.

She stood still, her skin flushed as she continued to worry her lip.

_I wanna soak this in..._

He stood in front of her and took her chin softly between his index and thumb. Slowly he tilted her head up so that her eyes met his. With his thumb he pulled her lip out of the confinements of her teeth. "I want to soak this in." he whispered as he placed a hand on her waist.

_I got a new favorite memory of you_

He bent down until his lips merely brushed against hers, making her breathing grow into small huffs of longing. Yet, she stood still and watched him with wide-eyes. "I've got a new favorite memory of you." He whispered against her lips before smashing them into hers in a bruising kiss.

_Here we go again..._

She returned it and wrapped her small arms around him and closed her big eyes.

_I've got a new favorite memory of you_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Yeah, I know it's a little OC... Okay a lot OC! But hey, It was late, I was bored and this idea hit me like a ton of bricks! The only characters that'd go with it was Kyoya and Haruhi! Oh well, any constructive Criticism is very much appreciated.**_

_**R&R**_

_**~InsaneChickGoneMad~**_


End file.
